


nothingness

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Series: through a thousand worlds we will wander [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, i'm not sure what to tag this as, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>death brings him only loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothingness

There is nothing. He is dead. Death empowers him, taking over his body. He is weak and weary and fragile. Yet something controls him. His arms and legs feel like lead, and it takes all his strength to lift them.

His body goes from one extreme to the next. He suddenly feels lighter than a feather.

He cannot see. Yet he feels someone, and almost immediately he knows it is her. He lets himself float after her. She is running. Why can’t he run?

He can run. He can do anything. A strange power has seized over his body. Anything he wants to do, he can do it. He can run. He can fly if he so wishes.

But he cannot catch her. He is running wildly through nothingness to find her.

He will not catch her. Not in this world, or any other.


End file.
